YYH A Nova Geração O Novo torneio no Makai
by Kuragari Aeka xD
Summary: E nossos heróis são convocados para um novo torneio.. porém o time está um pouco diferente dessa vez... Muito romance, aventura, humor e muito mais! Fics da KuragariX o
1. Bem vinda ao time oo'

**YYH - Uma nova geração**

**O novo torneio do Makai**

**Do nada, a história teve origem assim: **Eu tava lá em aula, com uma prova na minha frente, imaginando o que raios os EUA poderiam querer com o Extremo Oriente, quando comecei a raciocinar algo assim: ''e se o Kurama tivesse uma irmã bem doida e estrovertida? Nhaaa.. ia se lekaau o.o '' E daí eu peguei meu caderno de geografia e comecei a escrever... Escrevi tão rápido que fiz o primeiro capítulo em aula. E depois passei pro pc e postei aki Tomara que gostem de ler essa fic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la

Obs.:Eu me empolguei fazendo a fic em aula e acabei deixando a prova de lado.. Û.''' Consequentemente, ñ pensei pra fazer a prova e estou em exame em geografia.. Ù.''' Tomara que meu sacrifício tenha valido a pena ú.ù e até agora eu não sei o que os EUA querem com o Extremo Oriente... Ô questãozinha complicada, hein.. x.x' Quem souber me responde por uma review . Junto com o comentário sobre a fic D

**Disclaimer: **Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei e compania limitada (Ai, Cristo.. u.ú) não são de minha autoria, mas alguns personagens que surgiram do nada na história são.

**Nota da Autora:** Fic inspirada em um Torneio no Makai. É recém a minha segunda fic, enton não fiquem reclamando muito de algumas discordâncias do tipo: "Kurama olhou para Kuwabara e perguntou: E então, Yusuke, o que vamos fazer?" (U.u) E se erros gramaticais são aceitos até no preenchimento de cheques, aceita-se aqui tambem ù.ú E EU QUERO REVIEEEEEEEEEWS!!! .

**Cap. 1 : Bem- Vindo Ao Time.. o.o**

(Parque da Cidade - Domingo - 8:20 a.m.)

Três jovens ocupavam um dos bancos do parque.

Chamavam a atenção de algumas das pessoas que circulavam pelo local. Talvez por estarem ali, parados, em meio a uma fria manhã de inverno, ou então por estarem no mais inquebrável dos silêncios, totalmente calados. Ou até pelos dois...

Silêncio esse que foi violentamente quebrado por um garoto baixinho de cabelos negos com um corte estranho e aparentemente anti-gravitacional.

- O.K., eu vou embora! É sempre assim! O que raios aquele imbecil do Urameshi fica fazendo para sempre chegar atrasado? Ele mora a duas quadras daqui, qual o grande mistério?!

- Acalme-se Hiei.. Yusuke não tardará a chegar.. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido..Mas ele logo estará aqui.. E lembre-se da importância do que viemos resolver.

- Ah.. Sei não, Kurama.. aquele preguiçoso deve estar roncando a essa hora... ainda é muito cedo pra ele acordar u.u.. Concordo com o nanico: vamos embora de uma vez que a gente só vai perder tempo esperando o Urameshi, e eu to com uma baita fome u.u

- QUEM É NANICO, HEIN SEU... - Hiei já estava com a mão sobre a katana quando sua atenção se voltou para alguns passos que se aproximavam cada vez mais. "Aquele inútil finalmente chegou... Não.. Essa não é a energia de Yusuke... Aliás, aparentemente é algum ningen que se aproxima..."

- Acho que Yusuke acordou.. - Disse Kuwabara, enquanto todos olhavam para a direção de onde vinham aqueles passos pesados. Seja lá quem estava vindo, corria bastante.

Todos olhavam para a direção de onde vinha o barulho, porém todas as esperanças de que fosse Yusuke logo se dissiparam ao verem quem relamente era. Uma garotinha de seus 13 anos aproximadamente chegava correndo. Tinha longos cabelos ruivos presos por uma presilha em forma de flor. A franja que lhe caía sobre a face ocultava um pouco a beleza de seus lindos olhos verde-esmeralda. Sua pele era branca, talves até por demais e trajava roupas longas e escuras, que lhe caíam muito bem. Era uma jovem realmente bonita.

- Suuichi! Hey, Suuichi! Aqui! - Gritava ela abanando, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais. -Suuichi, caramba! Te procurei por toda a cidade.. - Ela estava curvada na frente de Kurama, apoiada nos joelhos, enquanto tomava fôlego..

- Kanashi? Ahn.. Que você está fazendo aqui? -Kurama perguntou para a pequena, enquanto olhava para Hiei e Kuwabara.

- Preciso falar contigo... É sério... Vem... - Disse ela, enquanto puxava Kurama pela mão. Porém não deu sequer um passo e alguém chegou correndo, ainda mais rápido e esbaforido que a menina.

- Opa, mal aê a demora! O despertador morreu e... -O olhar de Yusuke pousou na garota, logo após em Kurama e não demorou muito para ver que estavam de mãos dadas. Lançou alguns olhares maliciosos para Kuwabara, que entendeu de súbito. - Kuraminha... Mas tu tá bem, hein? Dá uma olhada no brotinho.. - Disse Yusuke maliciosamente, se aproximando de Kanashi, que apenas deu um passo para trás.

- Que coisinha mais querida... Kuraminha cresceu! Sua primeira namorada e nem apresenta aos seus amigos, é? Não confia na gente? -Kuwabara se juntou a Yusuke em seus comentários inúteis. Hiei se limitava a sorrir debochadamente da cena.

- Mas Kuwabara, meu filho... Ela tá bem desenvolvida, olha! -Disse Yusuke, enquanto se agachava para poder "encarar" os peitos da garota. Mas segundos depois ele já havia caído devido ao nocaute por um soco dado por Kurama, que estava visivelmente irritado.

- Deixem de besteiras! Essa é Kanashi Minamino! Minha irmã mais nova!

"Bando de lesados... " disse ela para si mesma..

- Ai, calma aí meu filho! Como eu ia saber? -Yusuke tinha um grande galo no topo da cabeça.

- E mesmo que não fosse minha irmã, isso é jeito de tratar uma dama?!- Sim, Kurama estava furioso. E não é pra menos, afinal, Yusuke não tinha um pingo de vergonha na cara. U.u

- Ô, manera aí, Kurama! Qual é? Eu só tava brincando... Foi mal aí, mini-Minamino, digo, Kanashi. - Por motivo de um olhar assassino de Kurama, Yusuke teve de mudar sua frase.

- Ah, nem esquenta. Mas por quê vocês chamam ele de Kurama? É algum apelido, mano? -Disse, se virando para o ruivo.

- Apelido? Eu pensei que o nome dele era Kur.. -Kuwabara foi interrompido pela mão de Yusuke, que lhe tapou a boca e o nariz.

- Ah, é.. Pois é, né.. É um apelido carinhoso que a gente deu pra ele, né Kuraminha? Yusuke com voz infantil - Yusuke segurava a boca de Kuwabara com uma mão e com outra apertava a bochecha de Kurama, que o empurrou logo em seguida.

- Ah.. Só pra saber.. é.. hm.. Como disse que era seu nome mesmo?

- Eu não disse, mas muito prazer! Yusuke Urameshi!

-Gnn.. -Kuwabara estava vermelho, quase roxo. Yusuke, ao tapar sua boca, tapou o nariz também, deixando a pobre alma quase sufocada.. U.u Quando se deu conta disso, o largou rapidamente.

-Opa! Desculpe aí camarada...

- Ah, Yusuke, seu maldito! Você não perde por esperar! - Disse Kuwabara. Logo em seguida se voltou para Kanashi, com a cara mais amável do mundo.. -E eu sou Kazuma Kuwabara! Muito prazer!

- Meu nome é Kanashi, e o prazer é todo meu! Mas.. e a bailarina de porta-jóia ali no canto, quem é? -Kanashi puxava a manga do irmão enquanto apontava inocentemente com o dedo indicador para Hiei.

- DO QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU, SUA PIRRALHA INSOLENTE?!?! - Hiei já estava com a katana apontada para o pescoço da menina quando esta se escondeu atrás da árvore na qual se apoiava.

- AIÊ! . -Ela estava totalmente encolhida trás da árvore, enquanto seu irmão e os outros dois amigos dele seguravam Hiei, que estava visivelmente disposto a por um fim na mais jovem dos Minamino do que a resolver o "tal assunto" que o troxe até ali.

- Hiei, controle-se! Ela é só uma criança! Não fez por mal! - Gritava Kurama, na sua tentativa de manter a irmã viva.

- É! Ela é só uma criança! Ela não fez por mal! E ela tá com medo.. - Falava Kanashi, de trás da árvore.

- AAAH! Me larguem, seus idiotas! - Hiei, que se desvencilhou dos outros, olhava ameaçadoramente para a árvore onde a menina estava enquanto guardava a katana.

Pouco a pouco, a cabeça dela foi aparecendo próxima ao chão. Sua expressão revelava que tinha levado um grande susto. Se levantou e arrumou a presilha do cabelo. Logo após, dirigiu a palavra a Hiei.

- Hiei.. Esse é o seu nome? - Ela perguntava com uma voz falha e insegura, enquanto se levantava e arrumava as vestes. "E se o nanico tiver mais um ataque? Dessa vez eu tomo cuidado. Meu irmão e suas amizades... Bem, paciência, né..."

- Hunf, isso não é da sua conta. - Sua voz era afiada e fria, o que fez Kanashi sentir um leve calafrio.

- Não precisa ser tão rude. Eu não falei sério. Mas de qualquer forma, foi mal. Não pensei que você ia levar tão a sério... -Disse ela, enquanto se aproximava, com as mãos abertas na frente do corpo, como quem pedisse: "Calma,calma..."

- Ora, sua ningen estúpida! Cale a boca se não quiser morrer... -Gritou ele, corado de raiva. Ser chamado de nanico e bailarina de porta-jóia por uma ningen era tão vergonhoso quanto se apaixonar por uma iguana (eu e minhas comparações.. U.U).

- Me.. Me des.. Me desculpa. Eu não queria ser mal-educada... Foi uma brincadeira apenas mas, me desculpe... Não grite comigo, é a única coisa que peço...- Ela estava com o rosto fechado em uma expressão de pânico, o que chamou a atenção de Kuwabara. Ela estava assustada e uma lágrima solitária começara a se formar.

"Que estranho.. Isso não pode ser 'medo' do Hiei... Parece algum tipo de trauma.. Nossa, vai entender? Treauma de quê será? Alguma coisa aconteceu com ela para ela ter pânico de gritos? Depois pergunto para o Kurama..." Kuwabara pensando

- Eu não queria magoar ninguém.. - E pouco a pouco, aquela lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, seguida de algumas outras mais.

- Ah, que bonito, hein, seu Hiei? Consegui fazer a garota chorar! Será que você não tem nem um pingo de sensibilidade nesse seu coração de pedra? - Kuwabara estava abaixado ao lado da menina, que havia se abaixado um pouco antes, e estava com o rosto apoiado nos joelhos, escondido pelos braços.

- Mas tinha que ser o Hiei! Será possível que você não consegue ser gentil ou talvez até educado nem sequer uma vez na vida? - Yusuke lançava olhares reprovadores para que Hiei, que apenas olhava para todos, tendo no rosto uma expressão estranha de quem não entendia mais nada... Ele não queria fazê-la chorar, e Kurama viu isso refletido nos olhos dele.

- Não briguem com ele. A culpa não é dele, é minha! A culpa foi toda minha. Não quero que discutam.. - Kanashi havia repentinamente se levantado, e agora limpava a face com a manga do sobretudo negro que usava. Todos a olhavam espantados afinal, Hiei havia a feito chorar e mesmo assim ela o defendia. Sem dúvidas era uma pessoa muito amável. E à passos curtos foi se aproximando de Kurama. - Maninho, eu preciso falar com você. Venha. - E o levou para um banco à uns 10 metros dali, que ficava escondido atrás de algumas moitas.

- Tah, agora que a pequena já foi, digam de uma vez: o que estamos fazendo aqui? Por quê me chamaram, hein?- Era Yusuke, se dirigindo a Kuwabara e Hiei.

- É, fale de uma vez Hiei! Do que se trata? Algum monstro ameaçando a terra ou coisa do gênero? - Kuwabara perguntou com ar de tédio.

- Não seu idiota. Genkai entrou em contato comigo e Kurama. Haverá um novo torneio das trevas, e ela quer que participemos. Porém ela não lutará conosco novamente. Disse que não está mais em condições de lutar.

- Ah, já tava na hora.. Finalmente diversão...Mas, opa, opa.. Pera um pouquinho! Não podemos lutar com um a menos no time! As regras não permitem menos de cinco lutadores! - Yusuke um pouco impaciente

- Cale a boca e me deixe terminar. Pelo que entendi, ela pensou nisso e um novo lutador entrará no time. Disse que em pouco tempo saberemos quem é...

Enquanto os três conversavam, ouve-se um berro em um lugar próximo. A voz era conhecida do grupo, portando trataram de ir depressa ao local.

- O QUÊ? NÃO PODE SER!!!

Os três chegaram a tempo de ver Kurama de pé, na frente da irmã, que estava sentada com o rosto coberto por um papel que mais parecia uma carta. Ele estava com uma expressão atordoada e ela o olhava ainda mais assustada, pálida como gesso.

- O quê está acontecendo aqui? O que é que está havendo? - Kuwabara tomara a frente e perguntava muitas coisas enquanto analizava o local.

- Não é possível.. Não, não é verdade... - Kurama estava muito nervoso, e tinha a mão sobre os olhos. Yusuke, que agora estava mais preocupado, se dirigiu a Kanashi:

- Tá, o que que deu aqui? Por quê o Suuichi tá daquele jeito?

- Eu pedi pra falar com ele porque eu recebi uma carta estranha. Ele leu a carta e ficou desse jeito... Eu tô com medo.. -Disse ela, se controlado ao máximo para não chorar novamente.

- Não enrola e me dá essa carta de uma vez. - Disse Hiei, arrancando a carta da mão da menina. Depos de ler, sua face se fechou em uma expressão de "abobadamento" (sim, essa foi triste, mas que posso fazer? U.u)

- Ai, meu Pai.. Quê é que tá escrito aí, criatura? Desembucha de uma vez!!

- Ela.. Ela é a nova integrante do time Urameshi... É ela.. -Disse Kurama, agora mais controlado, enquanto Hiei olhava boqueaberto para a garota.

- Como é que é? Não, peraí! Muita calma nessa hora... 'Cê tá dizendo que a Sininho (Para quem não lembra, Sininho é fadinha mini-minúscula de Peter Pan) aí vai lutar com a gente? Não, é brincadera.. Deixa eu ler isso aí... - Yusuke pega a carta das mãos Hiei, lê e logo após olha ainda mais abobalhado para Kanashi - E não é que é verdade mesmo? Tem até o carimbo do Koenma aqui.. É.. Bem-vinda ao time.. -Disse olhando com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo mais nada da vida... E Kuwabara limitava-se a ficar olhando tudo, atordoado.

- Não! Ela não vai lutar! O torneio vai ser em 1 mês, e ela não tem nenhum preparo! Aliás, ela não tem nem energia espiritual! - Disse Kurama, sublinhando as últimas palavras - Não vou deixar minha única irmã subir em uma arena para eu ter de vê-la morrer, sem poder fazer nada! Ela não vai!

- Por favor, me expliquem o que está acontecendo... -Disse a menina, com a voz baixa, abafada pela manga do sobretudo, que estava na boca dela.

- O negócio é o seguinte minha filha... Ahn, como eu começo? Bem, vamos todos até o meu apartamento e lá a gente tenta entender alguma coisa... E resolve outras.. Acho... -Disse Yusuke, colocando a mão no ombro da garota, guiando-a para a saída do parque, acompanhados pelos outros.

** Fim do primeiro capítulo **

**Comentários inúteis da autora: **Olá olá olá!! Sou eu! A Kura! não, minha tataraneta por parte do bezerro desmamado U.u

Eu só queria dizer que o próximo capítulo eu já comecei, mas talvez demore um pouco pra sair por quatro razões:

**Razão n1: **Lálálá.. estou em semana de provas, e estudando pacas.. U.u

**Razão n2: **Como raios vai ser a conversa na casa do Urameshi? Ai, meu pai.. eu invento cada uma que vo te contar x.x

**Razão n3: **(Não existe razão número três) U.U

**Razão n4: **Vai demorá porra! Será que não deu pra entender?! (N/A Ignorem isso U.u)

E eu preciso saber a opinião de vocês em relação à fic, senão como eu irei continuar sem o comentário iluminante de vocês? Tão esperando o bonde, é?! VÃO POSTAR AS REVIEWS DUMA VEZ!! . (N/A² Ignorem minhas grosserias U.U)

Próximo capítulo: E Eu Já Não Entendo Mais Nada x.x'

**Resumo da resumição do resumo original:** As coisas se esclarecem pro lado de Kanashi, mas Kurama não parece muito satisfeito... Nem Hiei..


	2. E Eu já não entendo mais nada xx'

**YYH - Uma nova geração**

**O novo torneio do Makai**

à²"à²•à²–à²—à²˜à²™à²šà²›à²œ

**Cap. 2 : E Eu Já Não Entendo Mais Nada.. x.x'**

(Apto. do Yusuke - Domingo - 10:15 a.m. )

-Bem, chegamos. Essa é a minha humilde residência. - Literalmente, parecia que havia passado um vendaval pelo lugar, seguido de uma guerra e um terremoto. A casa estava **_muito_** desarrumada. Uma pilha de louça na pia, pó, coisas fora do lugar... Estava um pandemônio.

- Você não é muito organizado, né Urameshi? - Disse Kuwabara enquanto analizava uma meia que estava em cima de um quadro na sala.

-Ah, é que eu saí à mil e não consegui arrumar... Mas bem! Vamos, sentem à mesa e vamos resolver isso de uma vez.

E assim, todos foram se ajeitando em torno da mesa circular, nessa ordem: Hiei, Kanashi, Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara. Um estranho silêncio reinou por algund minutos, até Kanashi falar timidamente:

-É... E aí? Temos algo pra falar, não..?

-É.. Eu tava pensando em como começar.. -Diz Yusuke, pensativo.

-Pensando é? Aaahhh.. Aprendeu negão? -Zomba Kuwabara, com um sorriso debochado.

-Ei, vocês dois! Sem brigas... Deixa que eu e Hiei explicamos..

- Hn.. - (N/A: Preciso dizer que foi o Hiei? E preciso descrever a expressão indignada e intediada dele? Bem, acho que não, né? ")

-Mana, bem.. O que você tem que saber é o seguinte.. - Começa Kurama. Longos minutos se passam enquanto o ruivo, com o auxílio dos outros e em meio à váááááááááááááários "Hn..'s" do Hiei e também muitas brigas entre Kuwabara e Yusuke, eles conseguem explicar toda a história para a garota, que ouve tudo com muita atenção. Logo após toda a explicação, Yusuke pergunta:

- É.. Alguma pergunta?

- Eu não entendi o.o''' - Ela diz com uma cara infantil e confusa.

Todos caem

- Como?! Você não entendeu NADA do que eu falei?!?!?!?!?!?!?! - Berra Kurama enquanto abanava os braços histéricamente. Isso em SD "

- Ei, calma! Calma ae! Opa! Do que você falou eu entendi tudo! Deixa eu terminar! -Dizia ela enquanto levantava as mãos na altura dos olhos, como se estivesse se protegendo. -Eu entendi esse negócio de yokais, Youko, torneio, Makai, Reikai e CIA.. Eu só não entendi 'por quê eu' Tenho que lutar.. - Disse ela, com a voz um pouco alterada agora.. Como se estivesse ficado triste de uma hora pra outra. -Não gosto de lutar.. Não gosto de brigas.. Eu não quero participar, mano! - Falou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Logo se levantou muito rápido e deu um grande abraço no irmão.

- Hn.. Uma pacifista perdida num mundo de guerras e sofrimento, onde o sangue jorra como água... Só morrendo para fugir disso, onna... E ninguém está te convidando à participar, isso é uma ordem. Não tem "não quero''.. -Disse Hiei, muito mais rígido e frio do que o normal. Os outros o lançaram olhares de reprovação, mas Kanashi entendeu o que ele quiz dizer.. O que ele quis mostrar..

-Você também não gosta de lutas, né? Não quer participar disso também, estou certa?- Perguntou ela, com um tom de voz baixo e firme. Aquilo era quase uma afirmação. E ele, como os outros, se surpreendeu com a menina. Achava que ela ia chorar novamente.. U.u''

-Hn.. Meus gostos e vontades não são da sua conta.

Kanashi sorriu timidamente. Um sorriso tímido e curto. Ele podia se fazer de durão e tudo mais, mas algo dizia a ela que ele tinha um bom coração.

-Bem, não querendo ser chato, intrometido ou seja lá o que for mas.. Kurama, que tipo de yokai ela é? É um youkai do bosque como você? O.o -Perguntou Yusuke

-Bem, se ela é um yokai, bem, pode até ser mas... Ela não possui nenhuma energia espiritual... -Afirmou o ruivo, ainda um pouco apreensivo. Mas isso era uma coisa que todos já haviam visto.. Não sentiam nenhuma energia espiritual nela.. E isso era um tanto quanto.. estranho.

- Claro seus idiotas.. a energia dela ainda não deve ter despertado.. Tentem raciocinar: ela é uma pirralha. Mas a energia de um yokai não demora muito para despertar. Com essa aí não deve ser diferente.. Acho que logo saberemos... Mas se querem saber, eu acho que se essa coisinha aí vai lutar com a gente, pelo menos um pouco de preparo ela vai precisar ter... Nem que seja na luta corpo-a-corpo. -Disse o koorime.

-É. Hiei tem razão. Ela vai precisar treinar. Mas eu não poderei judá-la com isso... Luta corpo-a-corpo não é minha especialidade. Perdão mana.

-Nem esquenta Kurama! -Disse Kanashi, com um belo sorriso.

-Yusuke, isso é mais com você. -Disse Kuwabara, apontando com o indicador para a testa do amigo.

-Ih, nem vem! Eu tenho aula e tenho que cuidar do restaurante, esqueceu? Tempo me falta.

Todos se olham. Logo após dirigem o olhar para Hiei.

-O que é?! Tem alguma coisa na minha cara?! -Perguntou ele, um pouco irritado

-Tem o Jagan... - Disse Yusuke - E você vai treinar a Kanashi..

-Hn.. Eu não vou ficar de babá de uma pirralha. E não tenho paciência para ficar ensinando como se dá uma rasteira. Arrumem outra pessoa. Eu não vou.

-Para sua informação... -Começou Kanashi, se erguendo um pouco da cadeira e olhando fixamente no rosto de Hiei -eu sei dar uma rasteira. E sei muitas outras coisas que tenho certeza que nem você sabe. Eu pratico Kung-fu e taekown-do (se escreve assim? nem sei.. u.u'). Além de ter feito algumas aulas de capoeira. Eu só preciso que me ensinem como usar o que sei, Hiei.. Não é difícil, e você não terá que ter 'paciência'... É só dizer o que eu tenho que fazer. -Concluiu ela, com a voz um pouco alterada.

-Hn..

-Cê faz tudo isso, é? Ai meu Pai, tô perdido com essa juventude.. -Disse Yusuke, se jogando para trás, sendo apoiado pela cadeira.

-Então está feito! Hiei vai ajudar você a desenvolver suas habilidades, Kanashi. Vocês treinarão todos os dias após as suas aulas. Hiei, vá buscá-la na escola, e vão direto treinar. Está bom assim? "timo! -Concluiu Kurama, sem ao menos dar chance de alguem falar. Hiei apenas ficou olhando para o ruivo com uma espressão indignada e Kanashi não ficava para trás.

-O QUÊ?! Eu vou ter de buscar a pirralha na escola?! Isso é o fim Kurama! Só o que me falta agora é você pedir para eu levá-la à sorveteria nos fins de semana!!

-Até que não é má idéia.. -Falou Kanashi, perdida nos seus sonhos de sorvete de baunilha.

-Eu vou embora! -Vociferou Hiei. Ele aparentemente havia detestado a idéia de Kurama, mas que poderia fazer? Deixar a garota morrer numa arena por falta de instrução seria irracional demais.. Até para o koorime...

-------------x------------

(Segunda-feira, escola da Kanashi, 12:00 p.m)

O sinal para que os alunos deixassem a escola soou. Logo, um bando de alunos saía pelos portões. Muitos iam correndo para casa, outros ficavam um pouco na frente da escola, conversando.

Hiei estava sentado em um galho de uma árvore bem alta. Observava todas aquelas pessoas sorrindo, rindo de coisas idiotas, e as olhava com desprezo. Tornou a olhar para a saída das salas de aula.

'Onde aquela pirralha se meteu? Não tenho o dia todo... Se demorar, fica.' Pensou ele, enfurecido. Mas logo sua atenção se voltou para uma garotinha que vinha sozinha para a saída. Estava com a cabeça baixa e olhava meio tonta para baixo. Só faltava uma etiqueta na testa, escrito: ''Eu dormi na ultima aula''. Logo, levou uma mão às costas e, de dentro da mochila, tirou uma fita vermelha e um pente. Com movimentos rápidos e precisos, prendeu seus cabelos numa colinha alta, finalizando com um grande laço. Pegou seu brilho labial do bolso e passou um pouco nos lábios. Deu uma ajeitadinha no uniforme e seguiu para a saída da escola. Não havia mais nenhum aluno lá, apenas um grupo de 3 garotos que, ao avistarem Kanashi, formaram uma ''barreira'' no portão. Hiei, que antes apenas observava tudo, saltou da árvore onde estava e rumou para a escola. Kurama o mataria se ele tivesse deixado Kanashi apanhar em uma briga de escola.

-Ora, quem temos aqui? A pequena e irritante Minamino. Se pensa que eu esqueci daquelas 'brincadeirinhas', está muito enganada. Vamos resolver isso agora. -Disse o mais alto, estralando os dedos.

''Droga, to perdida. É agora.. Droga, detesto brigas... Mas foram elas que começaram.. E eu gosto muito da minha vida..'' Pensou Kanashi, enquando ageitava a mochila nas costas e se aproximava do trio. Hiei, que estava muito proximo, ainda não havia sido visto, então ficou observando tudo de cima do portão. Se ela precisasse de ajuda, ele ajudaria, caso contrário...

E como se um gongo tivesse tocado, todo o trio partiu para cima de Kanashi. Essa, por sua vez, apenas esperou, parada. Quando o garoto que a havia desafiado ameaçou um soco em seu estômago, Kanashi desviou e, em um movimento rápido, foi para trás dele e deu uma pancada realmente forte na nuca, que o fez tombar desmaiado no chão. Aproveitou a desatenção dos outros dois garotos e saiu correndo desesperada em direção ao portão. Logo, os dois guris sairam atras dela. Quase sem fôlego e com os garotos a apenas 3 metros de si, cruzou pelo portão. Mas, ao passar por esse, sentiu uma mão em suas mochila que a erguia rapidamente, e uma outra mão em sua boca, que a impedia de gritar. De cima do portão pode observar os dois correndo em direção à algum lugar, ainda em busca de Kanashi.

-O que foi que você fez para eles? -Perguntou Hiei, ao tirar a mão da boca da garota.

-Quer me matar do coração, é? Ai, que susto.. Mas eu nem sei como agradecer... Se não fosse por você, bem, agora eu nem sei aonde estaria...

-Hn.. Não agradeça.. Vim te buscar para o treino. Ou você se esqueceu?

-Ai droga! Esqueci mesmo! Esqueci de trazer uma roupa reserva.. vai ter de ser com o uniforme mesmo...

-De uniforme, é? -Disse Hiei, analizando o unifome da garota. Ela usava uma blusa branca de manga complida, com uma fita vermelha no colarinho, meia soquete branca, um sapatinho boneca preto e uma sainha de pregas vermelha, uns 30cm acima do joelho. -Vai ter que tomar cuidado... -Disse ele, agora analizando a saia da menina

-É só não prestar muita atenção! -Disse ela, um pouco rubra, segurando a saia com as duas mãos. -Ei, pra onde vamos?

-Tem um terreno baldio à uma quadra daqui... -Disse ele enquanto andava, em ao menos prestar atenção na garota, que se distanciava.

Conforme andava, foi reparando no estranho silêncio que se cobria o local. Onde estaria a garotinha chata e saltitante que o acompanhava a segundos antes? Resolveu chamar...

-Minamino...? -Perguntou, enquanto olhava por cima do ombro. -Ei! O que você está fazendo garota?! -Perguntou, ao vê-la deitada de bruços na grama olhando fixamente para um ponto no chão.

-Não sei.. -Disse, fuçando numa pequena flor roxinha que aparentemente era o que estava analizando -Veja.. Uma joaninha... -Falou, segurando o bichinho na ponta de seu dedo indicador

Hiei apenas deu um tapa na própria testa. Ele teria de treinar uma pirralha... Talvez aprender a voar fosse mais fácil...

-Ande garota! Se você acha que eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo, está muito enganada! Vai! Levante e ande de uma vez! -Disse ele, virando as costas para a menina e andando em direção ao terreno que falara antes.

-Ok... -Disse ela apenas, enquanto se levantava e limpava as vestes, para logo o alcançar.

Uns dois minutos depois chegaram em um alto portão de ferro feito com barras de ferro paralelas, que estava coberto por muitas plantas. Hiei apenas deu um salto e se equilibrou em uma das colunas do portão. Kanashi ficou olhando pacientemente para ele. Esperava que ele abrisse o portão, mas ele não o fez.

-Anda! O que está esperando? Não tenho o dia todo... -Disse ele, um pouco debochado. Ele queria ver o que a pirralha ia fazer para escalar um portão que era o triplo do seu tamanho. A ruiva, por sua vez, apenas devolveu o sorriso debochado.

Ela começou a analizar o portão. Poderia ir escalando as grades, mas sua saia ia acabar levantando...

''Maldito uniforme!" pensou. Mas não demorou muito para ver que uma das barras de ferro da parte inferior do portão estava mais enferrujada, e estava se soltando. Com um pequeno esforço, ela arrancou a barra, deixando uma falha no portão grande o suficiente para passar. Engatinhando, ela chegou ao outro lado.

Ela se levanta e olha para Hiei com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Este, por sua vez, dá um novo tapa na testa e aponta para o cadeado do portão. Ele estava abrerto.. Era só puxar a tranca e ele abriria. Ela também dá um tapa na testa (U.u').

''Vai ser um looooooooooooongo treinamento...'' pensou Hiei, enquanto ia guiando a menina por entre os galhos e arbustos.

à²"—à²˜à²™œ** Fim do segundo capítulo** à²˜à²™à²š

**Comentários inúteis da autora: **Well.. Finalmente saiu o capítulo.. Consegui terminar porque entri em férias! /o/ (Temporárias, mas são férias XDD)

E Valeu por comentar! Fico muito feliz por saber que estão gostando da fic! - Pensei q naum iam gostar u.u

E SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! **Eu descobri o que os EUA querem com o extremo oriente!!!!!!!!!!** /o/o

Bem, o proximo capitulo sai em uma semana, poraí...

Tah, nem sei mais o q por aki.. to tri 100 criatividade.. Acordei cedo hj.. 11:30 a.m. .. to meio durmindo ainda . ..

E leiam minha fic de HP tbm q tah mtu 10 o.o

Kissus da Kura-chan.. Agora licença que eu vo almoça . Go Go come nissin.. (nota mental: Aprender a cozinhar URGENTE >. )

**Próximo capítulo: Tá com fome? o.o'**

**Resumo da resumição do resumo original:** Até que a garota não é tão chata? Hiei e Kanashi continuam treinando... Porém ela faz algo bem interessante quando é atacada por um yokai que apareceu pelo local..


	3. Tá com fome? xD

**YYH - Uma nova geração**

**O novo torneio do Makai**

ಔಕಖಗಘಙಚಛಜಝ

**Cap. 2 : Tá com fome? o.o'**

(Um terreno baldio qualquer - segunda-feira 29/08- 1:27 p.m.)

-Bem, vê esse tronco? -Perguntou Hiei, apontando para um tronco de madeira realmente enorme. Kanashi fez que sim com a cabeça. -Ótimo. Você tem.. -Pensou um pouco, olhando para o sol - 30 segundos para partí-lo ao meio.

-O QUE? Como planeja que eu faça isso? Tá doido é?

-Sem usar as mãos...

-COMO?!

-Agora são apenas 25 segundos.. -Disse ele, com um sorriso debochado.

- Oh God.. -Exclamou ela enquanto analizava rapidamente o tronco. "Dexa ver.. Se eu usar 12 segundops para uma sequência de chutes bem aqui.. E depois 4 segundos para chutes aqui.. ele quebra.. e me restam ainda 6 segundos.. É, nada a perder.. Vamos lá!" Planejou a menina, enquanto partia para o 'ataque'. Hiei apenas a observava. Ficou um pouco surpreso ao ver todo o planejamento da garota, o ataque certeiro. Era realmente forte. Porém, mesmo com tanto planejamento e força,o tronco apenas rachou. Uma leve rachadura que ia de uma extremidade a outra do pedaço de madeira. Ela estava um pouco confusa, era para estar totalmente separado, em duas partes e não apenas rachado. Começou a se preocupar, e Hiei sorria debochadamente dapreocupação da menina, que estava estampada em seus olhos. Ela teria de pensar em algo rápido, restavam apenas 6 segundos.

Num movimento rápido (e posso acrescentar 'desesperado') ela saltou em cima do tronco, encaixando seus pés entre as pequenas valas da rachadura que corria por toda a extenção do pedaço de carvalho. Fazendo um esforço tremendo, foi rapidamente afastando as duas partes do tronco. No sexto segundo, estava com as pernas abertas, apoiadas nos pedaços de tronco que agora estavam separados pelo meio. Fazia movimentos descordenados com os braços para conseguir manter o equílibrio. Hiei apenas olhava para o chão, um pouco rubro. Estava ventando bastante e a saia da garota estava subindo _muito _(vulgarmente falando, dava pra ver tudo) e pelo que parecia ela não percebeu. Estava mais preocupada em não cair do que em esconder sua lingerie preta. (XDDD)

Porém toda a preocupação em manter o equilíbrio acabou quando o tronco começou a se afastar cada vez mais. Não demorou muito para despencar lá de cima. Hiei, que se assustou com o estrondo, não conteve a risada ao ver Kanashi caída no chão com uma cara muito estranha.

-HAHAHAH...Pirralha, você é mais idiota do que eu pensei que fosse! HAHAHA.. Não sei qual é pior: você ou Kuwabara.. HAHAH...

-Hn... Muito engraçado.. -Dizia ao tentar se levantar- AI! -Exclamou ela, ao sentir uma terrível dor na perna direita. Prontamente se virou para ver se a perna estava ferida ou se era apenas um mal jeito. Para sua surpresa, não conseguia se virar, tamanha era a dor.

O koorime, que antes ria satisfeito da cena, já havia recuperado o fôlego e estava pronto para continuar o treinamento.

- O que está esperando, pirralha? Lvante e vamos ao treino! Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, sabia?

- Minha.. Minha perna... Droga, tá doendo... Não consigo mexer a minha perna.. -Dizia ela, um pouco preocupada e tentando ao máximo aguentar a dor.

-Hn..Só o que me faltava.. - Hiei estava com um tom de voz irritado e se dirigia para o local onde a garota estava, à uns 2 metros de ond ele estava sentado. -Pirralha mimada...

Se espantou ao ver que de uns 20cm do joelho para cima se estendia um grande e largo corte na parte lateral exterior da perna. Parecia ser esfolado, mas era profundo e uma quantidade significativa de sangue saía do local.

- Como você conseguiu fazer isso? É um machucado bem feio, hein... -Disse ele.

- Hmm... Se não fosse pedir muito.. Mas.. É.. Você pode fazer um curativo para mim? É que está doendo pacas.. Dentro da minha mochila tem umas faixas e algodão.. Pode me fazer esse -ai- favorzinho? -Perguntou ela, _muuuuuuito_ vermelha.

-Hm, é.. Tá.. Posso sim.. Acho.. - Respondeu ele, igualmente rubro. ''Ningenzinha chata...'' -Onde você deixou sua mochila, hein?

-Tá ali, perto daquele arbusto.

Hiei foi até o local indicado. Pegou a mochila, abriu ali mesmo. Enquanto procurava, viu algo que parecia ser um papel dobrado. Num impulso de pura curiosidade, desdobrou o papel. Era um belíssimo desenho. Era Kanashi. Mas esta usava trajes estranhos. Uma roupa branca e vermelha, com cortes e detalhes muito diferentes, e ela estava entre as chamas. Logo abaixo do desenho, havia uma nota, em caneta preta: "Sonho da noite de 12/08''

Ele guardou de volta o desenho na mochila e logo achou as faixas, mas não o algodão. Bem, talvez não fizesse falta.

Com as faixas na mão, se ajoelhou ao lado de Kanashi, que estava deitada de lado, de frente para ele, com o ferimento voltado para cima.

-Ahn.. licença.. -Disse o koorime, enquanto ia afastando a saia dela do ferimento, que alcançou até 5cm de distância da virilha da garota. Esta apenas fitava as mãos de Hiei.

-Hn.. Se não estou enganado, tem uma erva muito boa para cicatrização... Onde mesmo.. Ali! -Disse o garoto, arrancando alguns galhos da erva, que estava à menos de um metro dele. Com muito cuidado, foi colocando as folhas da planta sobre o machucado. Logo, pegou a faixa e foi passando pela perna dela. 'Kurama, você me arranja cada uma.. Um dia ainda vai morrer nas minhas mãos..' pensou o demônio de fogo, enraivecido. Ele tentava ao máximo não encostar nela, afinal, aquilo era muito constrangedor e ele não queria que ela pensasse que ele estava se aproveitando da situação na qual se encontrava.

Muito rapido, talvez por vergonha da situação ou por prática mesmo, foi enfaixando a perna de Kanashi. Mas, por mais que tentasse era impossível fazer um curativo decente sem tocar na pessoa. A cada toque na perna de Minamino, ele ficava mais vermelho.

Quando terminou o curativo, se dirigiu à Kanashi:

-Consegue se levantar?

-Me dá uma mão e quem sabe eu consigo... - Disse estendendo a mão direita.

-Hn... - Hiei pega na mão dela e puxa com força.Pode sentir o toque delicado da mão dela, a pele macia...

Ela se ergue, mas acaba caindo para o lado. Hiei a segura pela cintura para que não caia, e esta por sua vez se apóia no pescoço do koorime. Eles ficam assim, imóveis, por um bom tempo, apenas encarando um ao outro. Estavam muito próximos, estavam sozinhos, um nos braços do outro...

Quando esses pensamentos invadiram a mente dos dois, ambos largaram um ao outro, o que fez Kanashi tombar para trás e Hiei apenas perder o equilíbrio.

-Pegue suas tralhas e vamos embora.. Não tem como continuar o treinamento com você nesse estado. -Disse o koorime, em seu (péssimo) humor habitual. A garota coloca a mochila nas costas e fica em pé com muita dificuldade, mas não conseguia andar.

-HUNF! -Hiei apenas bufou enraivecido antes de colocá-la no colo e ir embora rapidamente.

Entrando no quarto dela pela janela, a deixou em cima da cama. Já estava apoiado na janela quando ela perguntou:

-EI! Hiei, espere! Não quer comer alguma coisa? Deve estar com fome...

-Hn.. Não estou com fome.. - mas foi contrariado por um ruído muito alto do seu estômago. - Hn.. -disse ele, corado.

-Tah, deixa de ser fresco.. Dá uma passada na cozinha e pega alguma coisa pra comer.

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO! -Berrou ele

-VAINACOZINHAEPEGAALGOPARACOMERAGORA! E se possível me traz um copo d'água? - Gritou ela, sem parar para respirar. Hiei se deu por vencido e foi em direção ao andar abaixo. Quando viu que ele já havia descido as escadas, se deitou na cama, apoiando a cabeça não no travesseiro, mas sim nos braços. Estavacom os olhos fechados, descanssando um pouco, quando ouviu ruidos em seu quarto. Sem abrir os olhos, perguntou:

-Ah, já tá de volta? Trouxe a água que eu pedi? -Ao terminar de dizer isso, abriu um olho apenas, e pode ver um yokai de vestes negras erguer uma alabarda acima da cabeça dela. Num reflexo, se jogou no chão. Sentiu a perna doer fortemente, mas isso não era importante agora. Chamou por Hiei, mas este não veio. Chamou novamente enquanto se esquivava do yukai, mas não recebia nenhuma resposta.

Com extrema agilidade, o yukai a encurralou em um canto do quarto e, antes que pudesse atingi-la coma alabarda, palavras brotaram da boca de Kanashi, transformando um fino fio de seu cabelos ruivos em um chicote de chamas.

-FIRE WHIP! - Logo após estas palavras, Kanashi retalhou seu adversário, que evaporou como fumaça. Quando este sumiu de suas vistas, pode ver Hiei preso por uma corrente estranha contra uma parede do corredor. Ele a olhava espantado. Ela encarou o koorime que se libertava das correntes que se dissipavam e simplesmente disse:

-Hiei..

Logo após, sua visão ficou turva e ela caiu com um baque surdo no tapete azul que cobria o chão do quarto.

ಔಕಖಗಘಙಚಛಜಝಔಕಖಗಘಙಚಛಜಝ** Fim do terceiro capítulo** ಔಕಖಗಘಙಚಛಜಝಔಕಖಗಘಙಚಛಜಝ

**Comentários inúteis da autora: **Ai diabo.. Ô capitulozinho que deu trabalho, hein? Eu não sei, mas acho que me empolguei _um pouquinho _com o ferimento da Kanashi.. - desculpa, mas é mais forte que eu.. Na verdade, eu ia fazer_ outra coisa _naquela parte (ia ficar um yaoi bem picante xDDD), mas achei melhor não u.u'

E não me perguntem daonde saiu aquele yokai.. Eu precisava despertar os poderes dela de uma vez.. Mas ele vai ter um sentido daqui a pouco espero u.u'''''

Agradeço aos reviews!! -

Kissus da Kura-chan (nossa, isso já tah ficando batido U.u''')

**Próximo capítulo: Ah, pára! A Pirralha Esqueceu! o>**

**Resumo da resumição do resumo original:** Agora que eles descobriram que tipo de yokai Kanashi é, vão tentar fazer de tudo para despertar totalmente os poderes dela. Uma pena que ela nem se lembre como raios invocou um chicote de chamas...


	4. Ah pára! A Pirralha Esqueceu! o

**YYH - Uma nova geração**

**O novo torneio do Makai**

ಔಕಖಗಘಙಚಛಜಝ

**Cap. 4 : Ah, pára! A Pirralha Esqueceu! o **

(Casa dos MinaminoQuarto da Kanashi- segunda-feira 29/08- 6:45 p.m.)

Yusuke estava jogado aos pés da cama de Kanashi. Kuwabara, sentado em uma cadeira que ficava perto da escrivaninha, de frente para a menina. Botan estava apoiada no parapeito da janela, ao lado de Koenma. Hiei se encontrava apoiado na batente da porta e Kurama estava sentado na cama, ao lado da irmã.

Esta, por sua vez, continuava desmaiada desde a sua luta contra o youkai que à havia atacado.

- Hiei, explique, por favor e detalhadamente o que aconteceu antes de ela ser atacada. -Pediu Kurama, que estava muito abatido pelo estado em que a irmã se encontrava.

- Hn.. Eu já disse o que aconteceu.. Eu a deixei no quarto, ela pediu um copo d'água, quando eu estava voltando fui pego de surpresa por correntes de energia. A única coisa que pude fazer foi observar a luta.. - Viu-se um toque de rancor em sua última frase.

- Pego de surpresa? E desde quando você é pego de surpresa? - Perguntou Yusuke, um pouco desconfiado.

- Desde que um youkai zumbi naum possui energia malígna! -Disse Hiei, alterado.

- Ei, calma.. Eu só perguntei... Mas aproveitando, aqui.. Como ela se virou? Você não contou isso...

- Lutando. De que outra forma seria?

- Isso quer dizer que o treinamento que você está fazendo para ela surtiu efeitos..? - Perguntou Kurama, calmamente como sempre.

- Não. Parece que ela não aprendeu nada do que eu ensinei. Foi tempo gasto em vão. -Disse Hiei, como se estivesse falando "Eu avisei". - O máximo que ela fez foi se jogar no chão. Idiota.. Mas conseguiu despertar parte da energia espiritual.

- O quê?! Hiei, por que você não disse isso antes? É muito importante!! Agora já podemos saber que tipo de youkai ela é para a treinarmos adequadamente! - Kurama empolgado

- Quê que tu tem, hein Hiei? Já é a segunda mancada só hoje... -Comentou Yusuke, analizando o koorime.

- Ora, cale a boca, Yusuke!

- Bem, por quê não vamos direto ao assunto e esclarecemos isso de uma vez, ao invés de ficarmos aí discutindo? - Falou Koenma, se manifestando pela primeira vez.

- É! O Sr. Koenma está certo! Hiei, diga logo que tipo de youkai ela é! - Pediu Botan, mais emocionada que o normal.

- Elá é um youkai do fogo, pelo que pude perceber.

- Fogo?! Você tem certeza? Ela é um youkai do fogo, assim como você? - Perguntou Kuwabara.

- Hn.. Como eu, eu já não sei. Ela não parece ter a força provida das trevas.

- Bem.. E como exatamente ela se defendeu? -Indaga Kurama

- Me lembrou você. Ela puxou um fio de cabelo e disse algo como "Fire Whip". O fio virou um chicote de chamas. Logo após ela retalhou o outro youkai. Mas se posso acrescentar, os movimentos dela são idênticos aos seus, Kurama. -Finalizou Hiei, sério.

- Hm.. Interessante.. Mas agora temos outra coisa para descobrir.. Por quê um youkai atacou a Sininho? Isso é muito estranho... - Terminou Yusuke, pensativo.

- Eu posso explicar.. - Disse uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos, entrando no recinto.

- Mestra Genkai?! - Todo o grupo exclamou ao ver a senhora parada a um metro da porta.

- Ich.. Não é que é ela mesma.. Que faz aqui, mestra? -Pergunta Yusuke, se levantando e ficando de frente para Genkai.

- Koenma me chamou. - Falou calmamente, desviou de Yusuke e ficou parada perto da cama, olhando para o rosto abatido da menina.

- E a senhora sabe quem foi que mandou o youkai atrás dela? - Perguntou Kuwabara, se referindo a Kanashi.

- É claro. Fui eu que mandei.

Todos olham apreensivos para Genkai. Hiei a olha de canto de olho. Kurama fica olhando para a irmã, com um ar de culpa. Kuwabara fica boquiaberto e Yusuke a olha com um misto de raiva, surpresa e inconpreenção. Botan a olha assustada e solta um pequeno gritinho de exclamação. Apenas Koenma parecia não se abalar nem um pouco com a história e Hiei percebe isso.

- Você sabia, não é? - O koorime se dirige a Koenma.

- Sim, sabia. Eu que aconselhei Genkai a isso... - Fala ele calmamente. Yusuke se sobressalta e pula no pescoço de Koenma, o erguendo um pouco pela gola das vestes.

- VOCÊ POR ACASO TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE É MANDAR UM YOUKAI ATACAR UMA CRIANÇA QUE NEM SABIA COMO SE DEFENDER? TEM NOÇÃO DE QUE ELA PODERIA TER, SEI LÁ! DESMAIADO OU ALGO DO GÊNERO E NÃO TIVESSE CONSEGUIDO CONTRA ATACAR? TAMBÉM DEVERIA SABER QUE ELA ESTAVA FERIDA E QUE NÃO CONSEGUIRIA SE LOCOMOVER DIREITO, NÃO É??! - E logo após terminar arremessa Koenma contra a parede. Yusuke muuuito alterado

- Yusuke tenha calma.. Eu achei essa a melhor forma de despertar os poderes dela! - Diz o outro, se levantando. - E é claro que eu sabia que ela poderia não ter conseguido despertar seus poderes.. Sim, essa era a parte perigosa, mas eu precisava arriscar! Se ela não morresse ali, morreria numa arena! E eu tinha certeza que ela conseguiria se defender.

- Mas.. Por que afirma isso com tanta certeza? - Pergunta Kurama, que estava mostrando alguns sinais de ódio agora.- Simples demais Kurama. Ela sabia que, se morresse, o próximo seria Hiei. E pelo que observei nela enquanto procurava um sucessor para Genkai no Time Urameshi.. Ela faz qualquer coisa para ajudar aqueles que a cercam. E nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a Hiei. -Termina, olhando para o koorime, que expressa surpresa nos olhos.

- Então você quer dizer que.. - conclui Yusuke - .. foi culpa do Hiei ela despertar os poderes..?

- É por aí! - Sorri Koenma.

- Ah, Hiei hein? Tá podendo.. - Yusuke cutuca Hiei com o cotovelo enquanto sorri maliciosamente.

- Se preza a sua vida, fique calado ¬¬ olhar assassino de Hiei Yusuke se cala na hora XD

- Bem, agora se me dão licença, eu tenho coisas a resolver no mundo espiritual.. Venha Botan! Você ainda tem serviço pela frente.

- Sim, Claro, senhor Koenma! - Ela monta em seu remo e vai embora pela janela, acompanhada de Koenma em sua forma bebê em uma nuvem.

- E eu tenho que cuidar do templo. Estou indo embora também. - Diz Genkai, indo em direção a saída do quarto. Ela para na porta e se vira. - E Kurama, da próxima vez seja mais cuidadoso e não esqueça as chaves do lado de fora da porta, O.k.? Pode ser perigoso.. - Ela sorri e vai embora, deixando kurama com um sorrisinho abobado e uma enorme gota na testa..

- Claro.. terei cuidado, sim.. º todos com uma enorme gota olhando para Kurama

(Casa dos MinaminoQuarto da Kanashi- terça-feira 30/08- 2:10 a.m.)

Kanashi finalmente acorda. Aparentemente havia recuperado por completo sua energia espiritual.

Ela tentou se erguer, mas sentiu um peso em sua barriga. Com a luz da lua que entrava pela janela aberta pôde ver seu irmão dormindo, com a cabeça apoiada em sua barriga. Olhou em volta e viu Yusuke dormindo esparramado no chão, Kuwabara deitado numa almofada e, deitado de costas no parapeito da janela, Hiei.

Ela fica a observar Hiei. O irritante e anti-social koorime, dormindo. Ele tinha uma expressão calma e angelical, o que fez Kanashi se perguntar o "por quê" de ele não ser assim quando acordado.

Kurama abre os olhos e vê a irmã acordada, olhando para Hiei, e sorrindo, enquanto acaricia os cabelos do irmão. Ele torna a fechar os olhos, mas um certo pensamento não saia de sua cabeça. Acabou adormecendo novamente.

(Casa dos MinaminoQuarto da Kanashi- terça-feira 30/08- 12:28 p.m.)

Kurama, que já havia se levantado à um tempo, entra no quarto da irmã. Ele joga de leve uma pedrinha em cada um dos dorminhocos, menos na irmã e em Hiei, que estava acordado, sentado na janela.

- bocejão Ai ai.. Como eu durmi.. Quem foi que me acordou, hein? Vai logo se manifestando.. - Yusuke em alto e bom tom.

-bocejo Ah.. para de reclamar Urameshi.. Já deve ter passado do meio dia. Eu tô com fome.. - Kuwabara

- Bem, são 12:32 e o almoço já está quase pronto. - Kurama sorrindo

- Ei, falem baixo vocês três. Não vão qurer acordá-la.. - Hiei

- Tarde demais.. Bom dia a todos.. bocejo -Ela se levata da cama com um ursinho debaixo do braço, trajando um pijama de seda verde, enorme. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e a presilha havia caido na cama. - ela olha para todos e só agora raciocina que todos estavam dormindo no seu quarto Aliás.. o que vocês estão fazendo no meu quarto? O.o Por quê dormiram aqui? O.o

todos se olham Kurama dá um passo a frente e começa a falar

-Kanashi.. Mana.. Qual a última coisa que você se lembra?

- Hmm.. Deixa ver.. Acho que a única coisa que lembro é do Hiei ter me trazido até em casa, eu me joguei na cama e pedi pro Hiei trazer um copo d'água.. Mas acho que ele demorou e eu dormi o.o

todos se olham de novo

-Por quê? Tem alguma coisa acontecendo e eu não to sabendo? E por que vocês não respondem às minhas perguntas? Hein? Hein? Hein? Hein? o.o kanashi sendo mais chata que o normal XD

- Bem.. Ahn.. O negócio é o seguinte minha filha.. Yusuke sem, saber o que dizer

- Eu chamei eles para virem dormir aqui em casa e eles aceitaram. Mas como o Kuwabara deu a idéia de todo o time se reunir e dormir no mesmo quarto, a gente veio pra cá, porque você já estava dormindo " improvisação de Kurama

- Ah, bom.. o.o Mas.. Por quê não me acordaram?

- Até tentamos, mas você dorme como uma pedra.. Hiei

- Bem, agora.. Kurama dá uma fungada Kurama começa a cheirar o ar e uma fumaça preta começa a aparecer A NÃO! ESQUECI AS PANELAS NO FOGO!! Kurama sai correndo gota coletiva

- Desde quando ele é tão destraído? Kuwabara para Kanashi, se referindo a Kurama

- Ele sempre foi assim.. Mas não aparenta u.u suspiro

ಔಕಖಗಘಙಚಛಜಝಔಕಖಗಘಙಚಛಜಝ** Fim do quarto capítulo ಔಕಖಗಘಙಚಛಜಝಔಕಖಗಘಙಚಛಜಝ**

**Comentários inúteis da autora: **Aff.. Aff.. u.ú Demorou a sair o capitulo, mas como dizem: Antes tarde do que nunca...

Gente! Tah maior foda de escrever isso O.O Eu não sei como continuar O.O Ese capítulo, por exemplo, foi uma enrolaçao! . 

Perdoem a besta aqui, viu? E TENHO DITO! A FIC PODE EMPACACAR POR ALGUM TEMPO, MAS EU NÃO VO DESISTI DE ESCREVER ELA! ò.ópunho

Ai que dor de cabeça u.u Com licença, eu preciso dormir u.u e comer.. Putz! q fome U.u

Próximo capítulo: Hey, Ho! Let's Go /o

Resumo da resumição do resumo original: Agora sim Kanashi receberá o terinamento adequado. Ela irá com Hiei treinar a invocação de chamas. Kurama descobriu os sentimentos de sua irmã por Hiei, mas o koorime não parece ter visto isso ainda.


End file.
